


Fall-ing For You

by cocopuff_wowvoltron



Series: Short Klance fics [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith, High School AU, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, klance, short ass fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopuff_wowvoltron/pseuds/cocopuff_wowvoltron
Summary: The gang goes out in the middle of fall to hang out for a bit, and Lance and Keith are pining so hard for each other, and are completely oblivious.





	Fall-ing For You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on something a lot longer right now, but I wanted to post something to here’s this fic that I’ve had written for a while. I know it’s March and this takes place in October, but really I love fall so oh well.
> 
> Please give me feedback so I know how to improve! I’ve been writing for a while, but I’ve never written anything for others to read, so I’d like to know what you think!!

A slight wind blew as Keith walked out of his house. He was supposed to be meeting his friends at a farm or something? Hunk had planned it as a way to spend some time outside in the cool fall air together. Keith got into his car and drove off. 

 

He met Shiro, Pidge, Matt, Hunk, Lance and Allura at the entrance of Garrison Ridge Farms and they walked in together, with Lance already talking loudly and eyeing girls. However, Keith couldn’t deny how he thought Lance looked a little cute in his jacket with a scarf loosely wrapped around his neck with a slight pink tint on his cheeks from the chilly air. Okay so Keith thought he looked adorable, in fact he’d been harboring a crush on Lance for almost a month now. But he kept quiet about it. 

 

“Guys look at the bunnies!” Lance called pointing to the pen where they were kept. Lance and Hunk ran over to them to pet them. They were enclosed in a small pen that was decorated to look like a little village. Keith smiled a bit as he walked over with the others. They pet the bunnies for a few minutes before standing and moving on. 

 

“Whoa holy shit, guys look!” Pidge called. She was pointing to two giant wheels that people were running inside of. “Guys let’s do that!” She called getting a running start. When they got there they waited in line for a few minutes. Was this trip kind of lame? Yes, Keith admitted to himself, but he was spending time with his friends so that’s what was important to him. Before he noticed he was being shoved into one of the wheels by Lance. 

 

“We’re racing mullet. I’m gonna win,” Lance said as he got into the other wheel. 

 

“You’re on, Lance and you’re going down!” Keith called. 

 

“Ready, go!” Lance called and started down the track. They ran in their wheels while laughing hysterically at how they looked while running. And while they were laughing they didn’t notice the end of the tracks coming up. They slammed into the dirt wall at the end of the tracks and fell out. 

 

“Whoa!” Keith landed flat on his back.

 

“Oww...” Keith heard Lance’s voice. He looked around before he noticed he was on top of him. 

 

“Holy shit, Lance!” Keith hopped up and brushed himself off. Lance stood up laughing. 

 

“That was really fun,” Lance said laughing. 

 

“Uh, yeah. It-it was,” Keith barely managed. Holy shit Lance was so pretty? “Oh. Wait. You, you uh, you have a little-“ Keith giggled as he plucked a leaf off the top of Lance’s head. Lance laughed. They ran back to the others. 

 

“Hey, guys!” Hunk said. “I’m getting hungry.” 

 

“Hunk, when are you not hungry?” Pidge commented. 

 

“Ha-ha very funny, Pidge,” Hunk shot back sarcastically making Pidge laugh a little. 

 

“You know, Hunk might be onto something,” Shiro said. “They have really good apple cider doughnuts here,” he finished motioning to a small stand with his thumb. 

 

“Oh, hell yes,” Lance said taking off toward the stand. “Last one there washes my car for a month!” He yelled. They all sprinted towards the stand laughing. Shiro won with Matt a close second and Keith third. Lance lost, so all bets were off. They got some warm doughnuts and cider and sat at a nearby picnic table. 

 

“Hey, Keith. You’ve got something on your mouth,” Lance said. Keith choked on his cider and coughed. 

 

“What?” Keith asked. 

 

“You got cinnamon and sugar on your face, dude,” Lance said picking up a napkin. He reached over the table and brushed off the cinnamon-sugar mix before he realized what he was doing. Suddenly, he stopped with the napkin pressed against Keith’s cheek and blushed before dropping the napkin and leaning back and looking away. Keith blushed as well and was frozen. What the hell was that!? Keith thought. His eyes were still wide and he could still feel the warmth in his face.   
Why did I do that that was so fucking stupid he probably doesn’t even like me! Lance thought. The two of them sat in a flustered silence for a few minutes. Hunk patted Lance on the back taking him out of his embarrassed daze. 

 

“Hey, Lance, Keith. C’mon. Pidge said that she wants to show us something,” Hunk said. They walked from for a minute before reaching a small hen-house looking shack. Lance looked in the window and saw that the whole floor of the shack was covered with... corn kernels? Lance looked over to Pidge who was taking her shoes off. 

 

“Pidge what the hell is thi-“ Lance stopped as Pidge ran into the shack and practically dove into the kernels. Within seconds everyone else was swimming in dried corn. 

 

“Hey, Matt!” Shiro yelled. Matt turned to look at him and Shiro threw a handful of the corn at his face. 

 

“Oh, really?” Matt asked competitively. “Come at me Shirogane!” He yelled. Before anybody knew what was happening they were flinging corn at each other and laughing. Lance grabbed the waist of Keith’s pants and dropped a handful of corn down them. 

 

“Oh you son of a bitch!” Keith yelled tackling him. Suddenly Keith was on top of Lance and their faces were only a few inches away from each other. They both blushed deeply and jumped away from each other. Lance cleared his throat. 

 

“We should move on to the giant pillow!” Everyone agreed and ran out and put their shoes on while trying to shake corn out of their clothes. 

 

“I think a swallowed a corn kernel,” Hunk said. 

 

“Oh I definitely swallowed a few corn kernels,” Matt said. A cool wind blew as it got later in the day. Everyone had lost track of time and it had been nearly two hours even though it didn’t feel like that. On the giant pillow, they jumped around for a little while. They were careful not to get too aggressive, because unlike at the corn pool, there were younger kids here. But that doesn’t mean it stopped Lance from pushing Keith off the side of it. Keith was kind of annoyed at this but he kept going. When they got off of it they looked around. They’d done pretty much everything. They were planning on staying all day into the night for when the place turned into a horror fest, since it was right before Halloween. A cool wind blew and Lance noticed how Keith pulled his jacket a little tighter around himself. Oh he was so fucking cute. But Keith didn’t know Lance was bisexual (and pining for Keith..) and Lance didn’t know that Keith had a huge crush on Lance. 

 

“Guys, let’s go into the corn maze!” Lance yelled. 

 

“Holy shit yes! I almost forgot about that!” Matt yelled. They walked in and almost immediately they started getting lost. After about ten minutes of wandering around Keith tripped and landed flat on his back. Nobody noticed because they were too busy arguing about which direction to go in. Keith had hit his head hard on a rock and couldn’t see straight and he was dizzy. He couldn’t call out to his friends to wait for him so they left him there without even noticing he was gone. Then about ten minutes later, Lance went to say some snarky comment to Keith, but he wasn’t there. Oh shit. 

 

“Guys!” Lance called. “Hey guys! Keith wasn’t following us!” Allura turned around. “What? He was right here a moment ago!” She said. “We should go look for him.” Lance was worried. He could’ve been anywhere by now. 

 

“No. I’ll go by myself. You guys finish the maze. I’ll be out with Keith soon,” Lance said starting in the other direction. He hit three dead ends and went in a full circle. He really hoped that Keith had stayed where he was when he realized he’d lost the group. Then as Lance turned a corner he heard some muffled cursing. 

 

“God dammit. This is fucking bullshit,” Keith muttered. 

 

“Keith!” Lance called. Keith looked up from where he was sitting on the ground. “What the hell happened?” Keith stood and was visibly shaking. 

 

“I fell and hit my head on a rock and you guys were too busy arguing to notice,” Keith said running his head. 

 

“Jesus, how long ago? And- are you shivering? Keith what the hell?” 

 

“About twenty minutes ago,” Keith said. “And yes. I’m cold. When I fell I landed in a puddle.” 

 

“Shit man,” Lance said taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Keith. God he looked so fucking cute! “Here. Take this. I looked for you for ten minutes before I found you, so you were gone for ten minutes before I noticed,” Lance said rubbing his arm. “So. Sorry I guess,” Lance muttered. 

 

“Wait. You noticed I was missing?” Keith asked slightly shocked. 

 

“Well, yeah. I mean...” Lance couldn’t finish. He had no idea what to say to him. He looked at Keith who had Lance’s jacket wrapped tightly around his arms and with a light tint of pink on his cheeks and his dark eyes were shining and his long black hair was a mess and Lance didn’t know what to do. Keith looked at Lance and was surprised that he looked... flustered? Lance’s cheeks were flushed red and his lips were tightened into a line and his eyes wouldn’t focus on any one thing and his arms were wrapped tightly around his chest, but clearly not because he was cold. 

 

“Uh, Lance?” Keith asked to get his attention. Lance looked at Keith whose mouth was curved in a small smile. Lance couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t stop himself and before either one of them noticed what was happening Lance’s lips were pressed up against Keith’s. Neither of them knew who initiated the kiss, but it happened. They backed away, both bright red. 

 

“I-I didn’t... I didn’t know that y-you felt... that you felt that way... a-about me,” Keith managed to stutter out. Lance just laughed embarrassedly.

 

“Yeah I mean. I uh, I guess I kind of really like you,” Lance barely managed. Keith stood on his toes and pressed his lips up against Lance’s again. Lance blushed even more than he already had. 

 

“I really like you too, Lance,” Keith said.

 

“Oh. Uh. Okay then,” Lance said. He picked up Keith’s hand and held it. “We should go find our way out of here,” Lance said. The others would start to get worried soon. Lance pulled Keith along and they made it through the maze exit just as Hunk was about to go back in to look for them. 

 

“Oh my god, there you guys are! You took forever. We didn’t even think you’d found Keith yet—“ Hunk stopped talking when he noticed Lance holding Keith’s hand. “Oh,” was all he could manage. And then everyone else noticed. 

 

“Wait,” Shiro started. “Are you two —?” Lance and Keith made faces like they were going to deny it, but then they just moved closer together and nodded in unison. “Dammit,” Shiro muttered taking out his wallet. He handed Pidge a twenty dollar bill. 

 

“What was that?” Lance asked slightly amused. 

 

“Shiro and I made a bet that you two would finally get over yourselves and date already by Halloween. And, clearly Shiro said that you wouldn’t and I won,” Pidge said snatching the bill away from Shiro and giving him a victorious look. 

 

“What do you mean you made a bet? Were we really that obvious?” Keith asked. Pidge snorted. 

 

“Yeah. Obvious to everyone but each other, you dumbasses. Both of you were so damn obvious it was frustrating,” Pidge said, matter-of-factly. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

 

“Uh, hey guys. Um, Keith fell in a puddle and he’s still all wet and it’s cold. Let’s go sit around the fire pit and warm up,” Lance said. 

 

“Yeah, that sounds good to me,” Shiro agreed. They sat on the logs that surrounded the fire and Lance and Keith sat right next to each other. Keith put his head on Lance’s shoulder which made him blush for a second. 

 

“Hey, Keith?” He asked. Keith looked up at him, his face warm from the fire. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Are we like, boyfriends now? Like. Are we dating?” Lance asked kind of embarrassed feeling like he was stupid for not knowing, and afraid that Keith might say no. 

 

“Yeah,” Keith said. But then his eyes opened wide and he quickly said, “but — but only if you want us to ‘cause you know we don’t have to if you don’t—“ Lance cut Keith off before he could finish. 

 

“Yes, I want to you idiot,” Lance said pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead. Keith smiled. 

 

“Yeah. Me too,” he replied so quietly Lance barely heard him. There was a loud groan coming from the other side of the fire pit.

 

“Ughhh you guys are so gross!” Pidge yelled trying to suppress a laugh at the look Keith gave her. 

 

“Oh come on, Pidge,” Hunk said. “I think it’s cute.” Lance smiled at his best friend and Keith moved closer to Lance. They say around the fire pit for a long time talking and before they were aware, the sun had gone down and the Halloween event had started. They stood and walked towards the hayride entrance. The group piled in. They were all smiling and laughing, slightly nervous for what was coming. The coach began talking ominously about things that hide in the shadows and Lance began to feel a bit jittery. He pulled Keith in closer to him and ran his fingers through his hair. Then the first jump scare came, causing Lance to scream along with most of the others. Keith looked at Lance and smiled. 

 

“That wasn’t that bad,” Keith said, but just as he finished a loud chainsaw noise came from behind him. His eyes went wide in fear. “Holy shit!” He yelled swiveling around to try to launch his fist at the threat. Lance grabbed him just before his fist made contact with the guy’s face. 

 

“What were you saying, Keith?” Lance asked laughing. 

 

“Haha. Oops,” Keith said with an apologetic sideways smile. 

 

A little while later, Lance noticed Matt gripping on to Shiro’s arm. 

 

“Gay,” Lance whispered as he pointed it out to Keith. Keith joking punched Lance in the arm. 

 

“Lance. I’m your boyfriend. We are in a gay relationship right now,” Keith said. 

 

“Oh yeah. Nearly forgot about that,” Lance said as he leaned over and kissed Keith just before another jump scare. Lance grabbed Keith and yelled, making Keith laugh hysterically. 

 

They managed to make it through the rest of the ride without anymore incidents of Keith trying to punch the actors. 

Truthfully it was the best time Lance had had in a long time and now that he and Keith were dating he felt like he’d be very happy for a while. 

 

Keith looked at Lance. He had the prettiest boyfriend in the world and he was ecstatic. He didn’t know how long he’d liked Lance, but it was too long. Now they were together and it was more than Keith could’ve asked for.


End file.
